cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mufasa
Mufasa is a lion from the Lion King series. He was the King of the Pride Lands, which he ruled with great benevolence, up until his death at the hands of his brother, Scar, who proceeds to take over the throne and rule the Pride Lands. However, Mufasa's spirit continues to live in his son, Simba, and inspires him to take his rightful place on the throne, and he continues to watch over Simba and the Pride Lands from then on. He is voiced by James Earl Jones. Biography Mufasa was born to the previous king, Mohatu, along with his younger brother Hasira, who would later be known as Scar. Due to being the oldest, as well as the more responsible, Mufasa was groomed into becoming the king after Mohatu's death. Mufasa shared a close relationship with Mohatu, but both Mufasa and Mohatu received the resentment and ire of Scar, causing them to have a strained relationship. After Mohatu's death, Mufasa became the new king of the Pride Lands, taking a lioness named Sarabi as his mate. Eventually, Mufasa and Sarabi gave birth to their son, Simba. Since then, Mufasa raised Simba and taught him all the requirements of being a good king so that one day, he would succeed him. However, Scar continued to resent Mufasa, and once Mufasa confronted him on his absence of Simba's presentation, Scar taunted him and then told him off. The Pride Lands then came under a massive hyena attack, so Mufasa and Scar lead a force of lions to engage in a fierce battle with the hyenas. However as the fighting rages, Scar manipulated Simba into following them, hoping Simba would be killed in the battle. However, as Simba is cornered by hyena leader, Azizi, Mufasa pounces Banzai and fights her off, leading to the hyenas retreating. After this, Mufasa takes Simba back to the Pride Lands and reprimands his son for disobeying him, but due to Scar twisting his mind, Simba shouts at Mufasa and accuses him of trying to avoid fighting and not doing enough for his kingdom. However, Mufasa then tells Simba that being brave doesn't mean to look for trouble and revealed his fear of losing him that day. In the end, Mufasa and Simba reconciled... For the moment. While that went on, Scar conspired with Azizi to finally kill Mufasa, and thus, Scar proceeded to bring Simba and Mufasa to a valley. Even more, Scar manipulates Simba once again questioning how a king should rule the land and gets into verbally challenging Mufasa, and even stating that he can't wait for his reign to start so he could rule the kingdom better, causing Mufasa to be hurt as Simba then leaves with Scar. However, Scar then has Azizi trigger a wildebeest stampede to trap Simba, and Scar then brings Mufasa to the gorge. Mufasa fights off Azizi and her attacking hyenas, then rushes into the gorge, dodging countless wildebeest as he rescues his son. Mufasa manages to save Simba, but gets caught back into the stampede, though he manages to leap and cling to the canyon wall and start climbing back up. However, just as he nears the top, he finds Scar towering over him, and Mufasa begs Scar to help him back up, unaware of his brother's true intentions. Scar then slams his claws down into Mufasa's paws and taunts him sadistically, then Scar throws the horrified Mufasa off the gorge wall to fall to his death in the stampede. Simba mourns Mufasa and feels very guilty over what he said, and Scar then manipulates Simba into believing his father's death was his responsibility, and then tells him to leave. However, Mufasa's spirit still lives inside Simba, and later on, the wise mandrill Rafiki summons Mufasa's spirit to show Simba, and Mufasa then informs Simba to remember who he is and retake his rightful place as king. After Simba reclaims the throne, Mufasa continues watching over his son and the Pride Lands. Personality and Traits Mufasa was a very caring and wise lion who greatly understood responsibility and ruled his kingdom with benevolence and fairness. He showed a great respect for the Circle of Life and sough to uphold it. He was also very brave and could be playful, yet at times, he was also stern and ill tempered and took his role as king very seriously. Mufasa was absolutely devoted to his family and his subjects and cared for them deeply, protecting them the best he could. Relationships Simba Mufasa had a great love for his son and was extremely devoted and caring to him, teaching him everything he knew so he could become a great king as well. They often got along well and even played with each other many times, though their relationship did have its tension. This largely happens in Simba's teenage years, when Scar manipulates Simba into questioning Mufasa's intended roles as a king. This leads to Simba outright challenging and arguing with his father over this, with Simba even shouting he couldn't wait for his reign to begin so he could rule the kingdom better. Despite being hurt by these words, Mufasa would always love his son dearly, and even risked his life to save him from a wildebeest stampede. Scar Mufasa had an incredibly strained relationship with his brother, due to Scar fiercely resenting Mufasa and being extremely envious of his position as king. This tension lasted throughout their lives, for Scar and Mufasa often got into arguments, with Scar taunting, insulting and even challenging him. However Mufasa still greatly loved his brother and protected him as best he could, even advising him on how to be better. Mufasa remained oblivious to Scar's resentment, up to when Scar finally murders him in the gorge. Even afterwards as a spirit, Mufasa did not wish vengeance on his brother. Sarabi Mufasa had a very loving relationship with his wife, caring greatly for her and showing much affection for her. Mufasa often protected her from danger when they were younger, and when Mufasa died, she was very saddened and shocked to hear that Simba was "responsible", though she still remained at Simba's side as Scar tried to turn the lions against him. Sarifina Sarifina is a very close friend of Mufasa, and they often talked with one another, with Sarifina showing much respect and admiration for him and even defending him. The two are also childhood friends, and they often played together before Mufasa ascended the throne. Sarifina also appeared to have a crush on Mufasa, but she still understood and respected his relationship with Sarabi. Nala Mufasa seemed to have a good relationship with Nala, and showed great care for her, such as when he reprimanded Simba for putting Nala in danger. Nala showed much respect for Mufasa and reminds Simba of his father's words so he can take his place as king. Trivia Category:Lion King Category:Cimil's Disney Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Wise Heroes Category:Authority Category:Betrayed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Advocates Category:Bigger Good or Bad Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Evil or Good From the Past Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Altruistic Category:The Messiah Category:Childhood Friends Category:Chosen One Category:Master Orator Category:Creators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Determinators Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Category:Married or Parents Category:Disciplinarians Category:Old Characters Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Serious Category:Harbingers Category:War Heroes Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Forgivers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Angelic Category:Omniscient Category:One Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Guardians Category:Deceased Category:Hard Workers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Hunters Category:Lawful Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Mentor Category:Neutral Category:Optimists Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Symbolic Category:Ghosts